


holy sheep balls

by fromtheblock



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baek is an innocent little flower, Because we all love drama, But I Love Them, But Kai, ChanBaek are idiots too, ChanSoo are idiots, Everybody are idiots, Fluff and Smut, M/M, and Chan thinks WAY TO MUCH, he's everything, some angst too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-11 19:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 15,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19933387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromtheblock/pseuds/fromtheblock
Summary: Baekhyun is innocent, so so SO innocent.And Chanyeol, well, he tries to survive.





	1. ONE

**Author's Note:**

> ALRIGHT  
> HELLO BBIES  
> (just to tell you that English is not my natural language, so if there are mistakes I apologize in advance. Don't whip me 8-) *shakes his eyebrow suggestively*  
> AND I HOPE YOU'LL ENJOY THE STORY AND EVERYTHING)
> 
> KISS KISS  
> /HEART/

* * *

"Yah Baekhyun, move !"

The blond pouts and even if it’s the cutest thing ever, Chanyeol couldn't take it anymore.

"You’re heavy !"

What a clingy bestfriend. Sometimes he looks like a baby, still stuck to Chanyeol, cuddling him or sitting on his lap.

Since they are roommates, Baekhyun has taken the habit of waking up Chanyeol every morning in the same way: he spreads his whole body on the taller and stays like that until get what he wants, a hug. In spite of his small structure, the smaller is a little heavy... or that's what Chanyeol said.

The truth is that Chanyeol had more and more trouble controlling himself when Baekhyun is close to him.

Well, no, he was definitely not in love with Baekhyun, he didn't want him, he wasn't gay. Absolutely not gay. It was just his hormones. Yeah, just because of Baekhyun's sweet smell, the way he pinched his lips in a pout and the warmth that his little body released. Other than that, he didn't want Baekhyun. Yeah, it would have been anyone else and it'd be the same... right?

"Channie" the smaller whimpered in a soft voice. "I just want a hug". And he pouts again. One day, he will be Chanyeol's death.

"Okay, come here."

Yes, Chanyeol was weak. Too weak for his best friend, but Baekhyun was the most precious and loving person in the universe. Too innocent and too cute for his own good, Chanyeol couldn't resist the urge to surround the smaller with his arms for a moment.

"What do you want for breakfast?"

"PANCAKES!" The taller shouted, making Baekhyun laugh.

"Fine you big baby, let me... catch the... flour." Baekhyun hoisted himself on tiptoe hoping to catch the flour but it's way too high for him. Living with a giant has its disadvantages.

"You tiny baby." Easily, Chanyeol grabbed the flour with a big smile on his face.

"Thank you Channie."

All he could feel was the tiny man with his arms around his waist. He smiled a little more, running his fingers through Baekhyun's blond hair.

"Ahhh, what would you do without me?"

"Probably not pancakes at 8." The two boys laughed and continued to prepare the breakfast.

The room was filled with laughter as usual. The melodious laugh of Baekhyun that covered the deep voice of Chanyeol, created a beautiful music. They have known each other for a long time, their mothers were friends even before their birth. Baekhyun is the older, but he is still naive and innocent. A delicate little flower that doesn't even realize how he affects people. (people = Chanyeol, of course)

Baekhyun has always been popular, girls and boys wanted him, many of them tried but Chanyeol always made sure no one stayed too close to Baekhyun. If someone dared to look at him for too long, Chanyeol stepped in. He wanted to keep Baekhyun as he was (and still is ~~for now~~ ), adorable and pure. It has always been his duty as a best friend. Baekhyun still lives in his little world, his bubble. He never had his first real kiss, only little kisses. He never had a girlfriend or a boyfriend, he's probably not even aware of his own sexuality.

After finishing his plate, the blond rose from his seat to sit on Chanyeol's lap. The latter is used to this proximity, Baekhyun has always been tactile, but he couldn't help but feel breathless every single time.

"Channie? Can you caress me?"

He almost choked on his pancake. Baekhyun's expression was so sweet and so innocent that Chanyeol could choked once again just because of that.

"W..What? Why ?"

"Because I like this ?"

God, so innocent.

"Can you do that, hm? On my back ?"

Chanyeol remained silent once more, he needed to wash his dirty mind with some holy water.

"Please." He murmured, his head into Chanyeol's neck,

_Well fuck._ Without thinking too much, he began to lightly stroke Baekhyun's back with his fingertips. And it was a very, very bad idea.

Baekhyun began to moan under his caresses.

"Baek?"

"Hm?" He hummed in Chanyeol's neck. The ultra sensitive neck of Chanyeol. Oh god, it felt good.

"You ... are you okay?"

"Yeah." He said in a groan, bringing his body closer to Chanyeol's.

"O…Okay." In his movement, Baekhyun positioned himself right on Chanyeol’s crotch, sending an electric shock through his spine. The latter had to bite his lower lip not to moan at the sensation. For some reasons, he didn't pull away.

It’s when Baekhyun started to wiggle on his lap that he pulled away, feeling that something was getting hard and, god, it wasn't right.

"Okay, I need to get ready for work." He said, leaving as soon as possible, letting a whiny Baekhyun behind him.

What the hell just happened? Oh, no, no nononononono, he didn't want to know.

"Yah you! Go back to sleep."


	2. TWO

Baekhyun didn't like being alone, especially when he had to wait for Chanyeol's return. He hated to know that Chanyeol was out without him, even if it was for work. Baekhyun was an art student but he had a lot of free time. Too much free time.

Throughout the day, Baekhyun thought of Chanyeol, what he would like to eat for dinner and everything but he couldn't cook. The only thing that he could actually cook was pancake. So he just watched TV, some movies that he didn't really watch, he preferred busy himself by texting Chanyeol.

The blond frowned, waiting for an anwser, an answer that never came. He was apparently too busy to give the attention that Baekhyun asked, needed and wanted.

To Channie

_"Answer me giant yoda_

_Stop ignoring me_

_Chanyeol_

_Channie_

_YODA_

_GIANT YODA_

_Answer me_

_I WILL EAT THE GARLIC BREAD AND I WILL NOT LET YOU A SINGLE PIECE_

_I KNOW YOU WANT TO EAT IT CHANNIE_

_BUT YOU KNOW WHAT_

_I WILL EAT IT_

_Mmmmmmmmmm_

_This is so good Channie_

_Very good, I don’t know if I can stop eating it"_

At the end of the meeting (very boring meeting btw), Chanyeol took out his phone and the last three messages of the blond were displayed. Chanyeol freezed for a moment, unconsciously biting his lips... well, before reading the rest of the messages.

_My fucking garlic bread??? No way._

To Baekkie

_"DON'T_

_TOUCH_

_YOU SMURF"_

To Channie

_"Ohhhh look who decided to answer_

_Sorry, I can't answer, I'm busy rn"_

Instantly, he called Baekhyun. No, he don't laugh with his garlic bread, he had dreamed about it all night long, that's what kept him alive during this long and annoying day, because he knew, HE KNEW, once at home, he will have his garlic bread.

And Baekhyun.

"I was in a meeting Baekhyun

Stop playing

If you eat MY garlic bread, you will pay

And you don't want to see that

So be a good boy

and

DONT TOUCH IT YOU SMURF"

"And answer me Baek"

_"Sorry my mouth was full"_

Oh, damn, it went straight to Chanyeol's crotch.

"You ... tell me that you just joked Baekhyun"

_"Maybe_

_Maybe not"_

"You little ... BAEKHYUN"

_"WHAT"_

"Baekhyun, please, just be a good boy for a few more hours, okay?"

_"But I'm boooooored"_

"I know, I'm too

I just have a little last thing to do and I'll be back"

_"It's too long for me"_

"Please Baek

Just wait for me"

_"If I do it, will I have a reward?"_

"Yes." He said without thinking. He just wanted his garlic bread to be safe.

_"Okay then_

_I want to cuddle like this morning"_

Oh, dear lord, protect Chanyeol from the desire to corrupt the innocent soul of Baekhyun.

_Damn, someone really needs to get laid. Shut up voice._

"Well", he sighed.

"Don't eat my garlic bread and I'll do whatever you want"

Not that he wanted to say everything, but yes... everything.

"PERFECT

See you !"


	3. THREE

Chanyeol drove like crazy to get home. His day was boring as always, between meetings with old and annoying men and paperwork, nothing exciting about it. The only exciting moment was when Baekhyun texted him. God this kid will be the death of him, but he couldn't help, he really loved him... as he loved Toben, an unconditionnal love.

Yes, Baekhyun is closer to a puppy than a human but, unfortunately for Chanyeol, Baekhyun is a real human being and a really attractive one.

And Chanyeol wasn't even gay.

But he could be gay for Baekhyun.

Maybe.

Or maybe not.

_Oh shit, just eat some garlic bread and choke yourself on it._

_..._

_Okay no, bad idea._

_Damn it._

_You really need to get laid._

_I told you to shut up voice._

"Baekhyun?"

He called his name just after opening the door and the owner of that name jumped off the couch to jump on Chanyeol. The latter catched him, raising him a little more so the blond could surrounds his waist with his legs.

What a clingy puppy.

"Baek, you're heavy."

"Shut it and take me on the couch."

_WHAT_

404 error, Chanyeol don't respond anymore.

"You promised me a reward." He pouted before laughing at Chanyeol's red face and ears. "You are hot."

_Please, shut up Baekhyun._

"Yeah, I... ran." He said like the liar he is. He knew that Baekhyun didn't want to say that like that, but damn it he really liked hearing that from Baekhyun.

"Oh great. So now, put me on the couch you big baby. I maaaaaay have a surprise for you."

Chanyeol arched an eyebrow, guiding the two of them to the living room. The table was filled with various dishes, surely ordered given Baekhyun's cooking skills, -but especially ESPECIALLY his garlic bread, here, waiting for him. He smiled, sitting on the couch right next to Baekhyun who, of course, leaned on Chanyeol's shoulder.

"You like this ?"

"YES. YES. YESSSS." He said before eating his garlic bread as if he had been starving for days, making Baekhyun laugh at the sight. He's such a kid sometimes.

"So, am I a good boy?"

Again, his innocent expression. God is playing with Chanyeol's guts.

"Yes, you're always a good boy."

_Unfortunately._

Baekhyun displayed a big smile and started eating.

"Do you want to watch something Baek?"

"Oh yes ! Kyungsoo sent me a link, he said I had to watch it."

"Okay, prepare it, I'll do the dishes."

After throwing the trash, Chanyeol returned to the living room hosted by... funny sounds?

No, not funny sounds.

What the hell is that?

(thanks god for kyungsoo)


	4. FOUR

He screamed and ran in front of Baekhyun to hide the screen of the television while looking for the remove control. Once found, he turned off the screen.

"What was that ?"

"Kyungsoo's movie?" He said innocently with his puppy eyes, looking straight into Chanyeol's soul.

"KYUNGSOO'S MOVIE? WHAT THE HELL?"

"W .. Why are you shouting ?"

"Give me your phone."

"But-"

Without wasting any more time, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's phone from his hand and dialed Kyungsoo's number. This damn satan shouldn't be allowed to approach Baekhyun or talk to him, he was everything but good news. He didn't want to shout in front of Baekhyun, so he walked a little further, waiting for the demon to pick up.

What he finally did.

_"Hey Baek-"_

"LISTEN TO ME YOU SATAN"

_"Chanyeol, hello, how are you?"_

Yeah, bold to him to think he could talk to Kyungsoo like that. Even on the phone, he was so freaking intimidating and he just said five words. The tone of his voice, bruuu, so freaking intimidating, even for a giant like Chanyeol.

"Not very well actually. Seriously, why did you send that ... this ... this "film" (he quoted the word with his fingers) to Baekhyun? You want to kill me ? That's it, huh ? Do you want to kill me? I almost had a heart attack when I heard all these ... these ... sounds."

He turned his eyes to watch Baekhyun, who was looking at him quietly like a lost puppy, still sitting on the couch.

_"What are you talking about ? He... Did he really watch it ? With you?"_ And he started laughing like the demon he is, a loud and devilish laugh.

"Shut up. Why did you send him that at first?"

_"Well, he's 24, he's no longer a child. He needs to know some things."_

"Okay but no. Not like this."

_"Come on, don’t tell me you never masturbate while watching porn? It’s a good way to get to know your body, what you like and shit."_

"NO" (he lied again like the liar he is, but that's not the point here)

_"Yeah, sure."_

_"And it's not even porn, there's a real story, you know. With a really good scenario."_

"Yeah, the story of two guys who met in a bar and fuc-", He stopped himself because Baekhyun was still looking at him and he could probably hear him too.

_"Don't be a prude Chanyeol and fuck him already. I just want to help our little precious baby boy discover the adult world."_

"Nobody asked you."

_"Maybe he did."_

What? Baekhyun? This innocent little puppy? No way in hell he would have asked for that.

"Yeah, sure. Stay away from him if it's to "help him discover the adult world" (he quoted again with his fingers, but that's not the point) okay?"

_"You can't blame me. If he's curious it's probably your fault."_

"What?"

_"You always act like a possessive boyfriend and like a pussy at the same time. Nobody will touch him, not even you. You want to know why ? Because you are a pus-"_

He hung up. Satansoo wasn't his nickname for nothing. But he was a good friend, a very good friend actually, the kind of friend who always speaks the truth, or, well, HIS truth. The kind of friend that you want to throw to the wolves, but you can never blame because, despite everything, he wants the best for everyone.

But he’s a fucking fuck.

Chanyeol sat next to Baekhyun and sighed.

"Did I do something wrong ?" The voice seemed a bit broken and Chanyeol immediately turned to Baekhyun with a reassuring smile, taking his little hand on his.

"No Baek, you didn't do anything wrong. It's just Kyungsoo, he-" He stopped himself and sighed again.

"What did he do ?" Baekhyun blinked a few times.

"He's just a dick, nothing new here." They both laughed.

"So ... no movie tonight?"

Oh yes, about that.

"Maybe another movie, okay? Kyungsoo really has bad taste."

"Oh okay." He said before moving on Chanyeol's lap. "Can you cuddle me? Even if you are angry?"

Oh yes, about that.

He selected a film, a comedy.

"Yeah, yeah." He didn't want to sound like that, but he was still a little mad at Kyungsoo, he just needed time to calm down... but, suddently, with no warning, he felt Baekhyun's lips on his for a quick (too quick) and sweet kiss. Chanyeol's eyes wided open as he watched Baekhyun, his perfect face and his pretty smile.

"Kyungsoo told me that it would help if you were angry."

Always so innocent, so precious. Chanyeol couldn't help but smile at the kindness of the smaller. He was so beautiful at this special moment, he wanted to tell him but something kept him quiet.

"Are you still angry?"

Oh god, he really wanted to say yes just for another kiss. He really wanted it, but he wasn't sure Baekhyun really wanted it. He just listened to Kyungsoo's advice (vade retro satanas), but that didn't mean that he really wanted to kiss him.

"No, I'm fine."


	5. FIVE

For once, Chanyeol was happy to be at work, it gave him the opportunity to think about something else. He hated administrative work, but the salary was good enough. He dreamed of living from his music but for that he needed money.

He was reading the minutes of a meeting when his phone rang.

'Satansoo'

What the fuck does he want now? His soul?

"What do you want? I'm at work."

_"Well, hello, you too, princess."_

"Hello Kyungsoo, how are you? I'm fine thank you, but I don't have time because I work." He sighed, he wasn't in the mood for Kyungsoo's jokes.

_"Damn it, take a chill pill Channie."_

"Don't call me like that."

"Satan."

_"Oh sorry, it's reserved for Baekhyun, right? For when he'll cry during his orgas-"_

"Shut up, what's wrong with you?"

_"Awh, I can see you blush."_

"Shut up. I don't know what you want but I will hang up. Bye."

_"No, wait !"_

"What?"

_"I just wanted to say that Baekhyun is at home. He was bored so he came by."_

Oh no. No no no. Chanyeol had a bad feeling about that. Kyungsoo lived on campus with another student, Kai. The two of them became friends very quickly, but Chanyeol always thought they were more than. They should fuck once. He sometimes wonders who could be the top. Kyungsoo is tiny and Kai is tall and muscular, but he's more dominant than Kai. Well, that's not the point. Kyungsoo + Kai = a weapon of mass destruction. They smell sex, everything about them scream sex and Chanyeol don't want them to fill Baekhyun's head with perverse ideas.

"What? Why? What are you up to?" He asked nonchalantly, as if it didn't bother him.

_"Oh, nothing. We watched some videos, discussed about it. Kai is training with Baek right now."_

"What? He ... what?" Damn, his heart ached. Why the fuck.

_"For his dance audition, next week."_ He laughed, probably happy to have tortured Chanyeol. Mission accomplished for the demon, he always won.

"You-" he didn't even know what to answer, he had just imagined Baekhyun and Kai kissing languidly and touching each other. And he wanted TO RIP KAI'S PRETTY FACE OFF.

_"That's all, have a good day."_

"Soo?"

He hung up. This bastard just hung up like that. What a fucking fuck. He hated him. He hated him so much for playing with him like that.

(I swear, they're friends)


	6. SIX

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OUH IT'S GONNA BE SPICY

Chanyeol went home very very very late. Baekhyun had sent him several texts earlier to tell him that he was home. He had asked him what he wanted to eat, then he sent him a good night text. Chanyeol felt guilty. He didn't count his hours at work and left Baekhyun all alone at home. He knew how much he hated to eat alone.

Given the blond's latest text, Chanyeol didn't think he would still be awake.

"Baekhyun?"

The smaller, originally on the couch, got up. There was no light, just the TV screen.

"Baekhyun? Baek, you okay?"

Why he wasn't jumping in his arms as usual? Chanyeol wanted to tease him by telling him he was heavy, while keeping him in his arms.

Are... are there tears inside Baekhyun's eyes?

Panicked, he ran to Baekhyun to take his hand, caressing it gently.

"What happened? I have to kill someone? It's Kyungsoo right? I'm going to kill him. I'M GOING TO KI-"

"No Channie. It's not... It hurts."

What?? What hurts him?? What happened this afternoon?? He'll really kill Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun's cheeks were pink, the little tears that wet his pretty eyes were still there, but he didn't look sad. He seemed more embarrassed, he never met Chanyeol's gaze.

"It hurts."

Confused, Chanyeol looked down at Baekhyun's body, looking for a wound or something.

_Oh._

Wow okay, it was unexpected. Chanyeol almost wanted to laugh, but it wasn't the good moment.

Baekhyun was there, in front of him, in his pokemon pajamas, with a halo above his head... and a slight erection problem.

"I... I was sleeping, then I woke up and... it.... I'm sorry Channie, I .. I." The more he spoke, the more he blushed. So adorable, Chanyeol could have kissed him right away. But instead, he installed Baekhyun on the couch.

"It's okay Baek, it happens. No need to be embarrassed, okay?" He tried to reassure the blond, but he still refused to look at Chanyeol. "Look at me. Do you know what you need to do to fix this?"

He was 24 years old, he may have already played with himself. This thought was so impure, but so good.

The smaller shook his head slowly.

_Goddammit. What are you supposed to do now, big guy? Huh you genius?_

_Going to have the conversation about bees and shit?_

_Because it's fucking 1am._

_You will burn in hell and live at Satansoo's boot for eternity if you take advantage of him. Even though I'm sure his cock is cute. All pink, just waiting for you._

_SHUT. UP. VOICE._

"Can you... help me ?" He asked with a shaky voice.

Chanyeol was sweating so much. His heart was starting to race like crazy. No, he couldn't... do that. At the same time, he couldn't let him with his painful erection. Chanyeol will faint, it's official.

"I... I don't know."

"Please." His voice sounded almost like a moan and it affected Chanyeol very, very, VERY bad.

_You will burn in hell._

"Okay. Look what I'm doing, so you'll be able to do it all alone." He said with an unsteady voice. Goddammit this is so weird. "I won't look, just tell me when you feel better."

This is the most unlikely discussion they've had.

Gently, Chanyeol took Baekhyun's member in his hand. He could already hear the heavy breathing coming from Baekhyun's mouth, from his delicious little lips. He waited for Baekhyun's consent before starting his movements. They were slow and regular, his hand easily sliding up and down. Chanyeol was biting the inside of his cheek to try to think of something else. He tried really hard to imagine himself elsewhere, but Baekhyun's moans brought him back to reality. Hell, he was really jerking off his best friend.

_You do that to help him. You do that to help him. You do that to help him._

Oh fuck, he felt Baekhyun move his hips to speed up the pace, unconsciously fucking himself in Chanyeol's hand. Shamelessly, his mouth opened to moan louder and louder.

_Oh my fucking god._

The heat began to surround Chanyeol as he looked at Baekhyun's face. He had never felt that horny before, but he knew he had to control himself. He wanted to kiss him, mark him and fuck him on the couch until he cried. He wanted to hear him scream his name without restraint. But he couldn't. Baekhyun's angelic face turned into a magnificent sight as his pleasure increased. He was so close, Chanyeol knew it. He accelerated the pace, not daring to say anything. He was just looking at him while the smaller came in his hand with a long guttural groan.

It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen or heard. Now he just wanted to taste it.

"You feel better ?"

"Y..yeah." The blond needed a moment to recover from his orgasm. He didn't know what it was, but he liked it. "Thank you Channie."

_Yeah thank you Channie, you filthy giant._

"I'm going to clean you up and you'll go back to sleep, okay?" He said as he stood up to take a towel in the bathroom.

"Okay, but... you?" Baekhyun pointed something. Always so subtle. Well, yeah, of course, he had just wank his best friend holy shit, it's just a physical reaction.

"No, don't worry about that. Go to bed now."

Chanyeol couldn’t sleep, too many things happened tonight. At the thought of Baekhyun, he felt his member twitched again.

_Fuck it, you're already going to hell anyway._

That night, he wanked while thinking about his best friend, his face, his hands, his lips. Everything about him.

He didn't last long.

_Well, that was glorious._

_Shut up._


	7. SEVEN

Fortunately, this morning Baekhyun had classes. The smaller had left early, leaving a note for Chanyeol wishing him a good day.

This morning, he missed Baekhyun, but he needed time alone after what happened last night. They should discuss about it, but he didn't know where to start. He didn't want to scare or force Baekhyun. He was lost, not really knowing what he was feeling. Did he have desire for him? Yes, he couldn't really lie to himself since he had touched himself thinking about the blond. Did he love him? Of course, he was his best friend, the most important person in his life, but was it love? He didn't know.

Maybe he didn’t want to know.

Chanyeol's phone rang. His brows furrowed when he saw 'Kai' on the screen. Even though they were friends, they weren't used to texting or calling each other.

_"Hey!"_

"Hi Kai."

_"You okay hyung?"_

"Yeah yeah. You?"

_"More than fine! You haven't forgotten that it's Kyungsoo's birthday tonight, right?"_

"No, of course no." (... yeah he lied. Thanks god, Kai couldn't see Chanyeol's face)

He couldn't believe that he had totally forgotten about Satansoo's birthday. It's been weeks since Kai was trying to get in touch with all of Kyungsoo's old high school friends. He wanted to invite them to the party he had organized in his honor. And the party was supposed to take place... at Chanyeol's.

Of course.

_"Okay cool. I bought a lot of stuff for tonight. I'll come with Sehun and Jongdae, they'll help us prepare everything."_

"Okay." Everything was going too fast for Chanyeol, he couldn't thinking straight.

_"Cool, see you in 10."_

"Okay."

Oh fuck, why did he agree to host the birthday? Kyungsoo was nothing more than trouble and he was pretty sure he wasn't totally innocent in the mess of yesterday. Only God knows (and, well, Satan too) what happened on that day for Baekhyun to wake up with an erection.

He took a quick shower before the three students arrived home. Kyungsoo was in the same high school as Chanyeol, Baekhyun and Jongdae, all four have known each other for years. Kai, Sehun and Yixing met at the university because they were in the same dance class. Minseok is Jongdae's boyfriend, they're a cute, very cute, but fucking annoying couple. They are perfect for each other, they finish the sentences of each other and constantly hold hands. And there is Suho, Minseok's childhood friend.

"Hey, you look great. Rough night?"

Kai, Sehun and Jongdae had already taken possession of the place, a dozen bags with them. Food, drinks and other things, but Chanyeol didn't pay attention.

"Yeah you can tell."

"Ooooh. Can we have details?" Jongdae said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"No." Three pairs of eyes landed on Chanyeol. Had he just shouted 'no' without denying? "I mean, I don't have... details. Just a lot of work."

"Oh... alright." Jongdae smiled, returning to his business with Sehun. Both began to decorate Chanyeol's living room. The latter was still in the kitchen, drinking his coffee. Kai came to join him.

"Baek's not here?"

He tried to talk, but Chanyeol didn't want to. He didn't want to talk about Baekhyun with Kai or anyone else, he just wanted to be alone, without hearing the two abandoned kids in the living room banging each other with... what? "What's that?"

"We brought foam hammers, we thought that Kyungsoo would love that."

Oh yeah ? Hitting his friends with a foam hammer? Of course he will love it. It was the worst idea ever. 

The three boys worked hard to get everything ready on time, without Chanyeol's help, who had his nose in his computer. He had to finish an important paper, but it was also because he didn't want to help.

"I'm going to get Kyungsoo, see you later."

And so the satansoo birthday party began. The guests arrived one by one, but it was, above all, the arrival of three old friends that surprised Chanyeol. Kris, Tao and Luhan were there, in front of him. He hadn't seen them since the end of high school. He took his three friends in his giant arms.

All that was missing was Baekhyun, who would arrive a little late.

"He'll be really happy to see you guys."


	8. EIGHT

Baekhyun knew about the birthday party, but he didn't know about his old high school friends. It will be a surprise to him and Chanyeol knew how sensitive Baekhyun was when it comes to his friends. They could talk about the good old days and share old memories.

The evening was already well started, Kyungsoo was having fun with his little toy and surprisingly (or not) he was never far from Kai. No matter what they did, they were always together.

_What a domestic couple. Of bitches. Made from hell._

Baekhyun finally arrived in a halo of light. He was perfect in his little blue satin blouse. Chanyeol always thought that blue suited Baekhyun very well. All colors suited him well, but blue is his color. And Chanyeol's favorite color.

The blond smiled at Chanyeol, but his attention was quickly captured by his three friends. As expected, he was really happy to see them.

Usually Chanyeol doesn't drink, he has a very limited tolerance for alcohol and doesn't like being out of control. Tonight he felt he needed it. He was staring at Baekhyun with Luhan in his arms. Both of them have been very close in high school, they are very similar.

He didn't even realize that he had stared at Baekhyun for several minutes, the glass in his hand, alone in his kitchen.

"I didn't take for a voyeur, you kinky bastard."

Well, apparently not that alone.

"Shut up and go suck Kai's dick."

"Ohhhh, some people are so touchy."

"Yeah, that's right Rizzo. Why don't you go have fun elsewhere? Like, very far from me."

"Okay, what's the problem?"

"What problem ?"

"Your problem."

"I don't see what you talking about, if someone has a problem it's you."

"I don't have any problem."

"Neither do I."

"Chan, you've been in your kitchen for an hour while there's a party in your living room. With all your friends. Why do you stay there? Why do you drink alone?"

"And what if you just leave me alone for once, hm? Instead of always over-analyzed everything."

"So ... you're not drinking alone in your kitchen?"

He got a point.

Chanyeol sighed.

"Come on, come with us Chan. Stop pouting like a baby and stop looking at Luhan like that. If there is one person in this room who doesn't want to fuck Baekhyun, it's him."

"I'm not looking at Luh- wait, what?"

Kyungsoo smirked. The demon is back. He has always been there, of course, hiding behind his smiles. Fucking satan.

"You see, that's the problem. It's you and your mouth. Baek is my best friend, it will stay that way. If there is one person who wants to fuck him, it's me."

...

Oh fuck, no, wait.

"No wait, that's not what I meant."

"Yeah sure, nevermind." He rolled his eyes, sometimes Chanyeol could be a huge moron. "If you are his best friend, you shouldn't stop him from getting closer and taking an interest in other people. He's an adult Chan, not your kid. What if he wants someone? If he wonders about his sexuality? If he tries with a girl or a guy? If he's the one who wants that, what would you do, huh? Would you stop him from being happy? Do you want him to be as frustrated as you are? Do you want him to be unhappy and alone all his life?"

He has already said that he hates Kyungsoo, but he has never hated him so much as now. He stayed silent, blinking at the smaller one.

"Because you're a pussy."

(I'm correcting, it's now that he hates Kyungsoo the most)

"I'm not a pussy."

"Yes you are."

"No you are. You judge me, but you're the same with Kai."

"Kai isn't my virgin best friend who thinks that handjob is another word for 'manual job'."

He had a point there.

Wait, Baekhyun really believed that? God, this kid is so adorable.

"He doesn't believe that anymore."

Uh oh, did he really say that out loud? In front of Satan? What a fucking karma.

"What?"

"I gave him a handjob yesterday."

_Why are you telling him, you huge stupid drunk fuck._

The smile on the face of Soo didn't announce anything good, he had given him too much information. Weirdly, Chanyeol felt a little better but he knew he had just made a terrible mistake.

"Well, good... job if I can tell."

"Shut up."

It was really a bad idea. Soo hadn't stopped sending suggestive looks at Chanyeol. The taller knew he was trying to provoke him, so he tried to ignore the midget and chat with his old friends.

"WE SHOULD PLAY A GAME."


	9. NINE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHANSOO ARE SO DRAMATIC  
> (thanks for the kudos, i'm so happyyyyyy, love you)

"WE SHOULD PLAY A GAME."

No, never in a million years.

"Oh yes!" Baekhyun shouted, clapping his hands frantically.

_Not you Baekhyun, please._

"It's my birthday so I force you all to play." His gaze was, of course, on Chanyeol. Has he ever said he hated him?

"No thanks, I have an early meeting tomorrow, I should go home." The giant said.

"Channie, you live here, remember?" Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol with a soft (and so so so so so beautiful) smile.

Oh

Yeah

That's right

Fuck it

He sat down, forming a round with all the guests. He knew in advance that it was going to end badly, he could feel it.

"Truth or Dare." 

He knew it.

Of all the games that exist, it had to fall on this one. Chanyeol rolled his eyes. Satan was there to take his soul.

"Okay, I start and I choose... hm" (he pretended to think, but Chanyeol knew better) "Chanyeol". (OF COURSE)

"It don't work like that, you have to turn a bottle and-"

"My birthday, my rules."

Wow, he could swear the walls were shaking.

"Fine, truth." He sighed.

"Have you ever wanked someone in this room?"

Chanyeol's ears turned red as well as his cheeks. If he could kill Kyungsoo with a look, he would do it right now. He whispered a 'I'm going to kill you' that Kyungsoo could read on his lips, but his smile widened even more. All eyes turned to the giant, waiting for his answer.

"You can't lie, you said truth. Right Baekhyun?"

The latter nodded.

"Yeah."

"What? sorry but I didn't hear you."

"I. SAID. YEAH."

He didn't even hear the gasps around him, he looked Kyungsoo and his smile. Damn he would really like to rip it out of him.

But worst of all, he didn't even see Baekhyun's little smile.

The tension between the two friends was lively, everyone finally felt it. Kai broke it, clearing his throat.

"Okay, next?"

"Yeah, sure, Kai truth or dare?" Chanyeol was pissed.

"Truth." Kai said looking at Chanyeol with big eyes. He knew only the kind and funny Chanyeol. It was the first time he saw the giant getting angry.

"Good, good. If you had to fuck one of the people in this room, who would it be?"

Kyungsoo had lost his smile (and it made him terribly scary), which made Chanyeol proud.

"Uh ... hm ... well, I ..."

"You can't lie, you said truth. Right Kyungsoo?"

_Oh god, Chanyeol shut up._

He couldn't stop provoking the smaller.

_Just stop being so cocky._

He was going to pay, he knew it, but his brain had lost control of his mouth.

"Hm ... I would say ... Baekhyun."

"Ahah, told y- What?"

BAEKHYUN?

It was unexpected.

Chanyeol and Soo turned their faces towards Kai at the same time, with the same surprised and irritated expression.

What

the

fuck


	10. TEN

The two friends looked intensly at Kai, wondering what it meant. Why did he choose Baek and not Kyungsoo ? Goddamnit, he just wanted to laugh at Kyungsoo's stupid blushed face for once. He didn’t want… that.

He knows Kyungsoo better than anyone and if the latter never shows his emotions, Chanyeol knew when he was sad. It's subtle, a slight glimmer in his eyes. So, Chanyeol started to regret every single decision he had made in his life, like seriously.

Baekhyun blushed like crazy and tried to hide it behind his hands, oh so pretty hands (but this is clearly not the point here), Kris whistled, Luhan laughed and the others exchanged worried gazes.

"You look like a tomato Baek." Kris said while playing with Baekhyun’s hair.

At least someone wasn’t aware of the situation and still managed to have fun.

"Who’s next ?" Kris, I love you, but shut up.

Chanyeol didn’t want to continue the game. The others were silent, probably not wanted to make the situation worse.

"G..guys ?" Baekhyun’s eyes were on Chanyeol during all the game. He knows Chan and Kyungsoo for a while and they have always had this kind of relationship, ‘brutal love’ or something like that. He has witnessed many ‘fights’ and, each time, they made up the hour after. They’re like two brothers, two babies brothers.

"Baekhyun’s turn."

Oh no way. NO WAY.

Chanyeol came out of his trans state when he heard that name. He didn’t want to play anymore, it went waaaay too far. He blamed himself, he didn't want to hurt Kyungsoo, but the latter had apparently not finished his show yet.

"Dare." He said with a quiet voice, probably not at ease. Chanyeol begged Kyungsoo with his eyes.

"Perfect. I dare you to kiss Luhan."

His heart ached. There’s no way in hell he’ll let that happen.

"I stop playing." He said, getting up brutally.

"Channie ?"

"My head hurts." He went straight to his room. He didn’t want to see the kiss. He didn’t want to know if he was going to do it or not. Just thinking about what could happen in the living room he felt his heart squeeze. Why?

He put on his headphones and flew into his world. Shortly after, he fell asleep.

Until someone knocks on his bedroom door, loudly. Like, very loudly.

He groaned, turning in his bed. He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep when someone removed his headphones.

"Don’t you think you've been a stupid giant tonight?"

"Don’t you think you’ve been a stupid midget tonight?"

Even if Chanyeol refused to look at Kyungsoo, he knew that the latter was smiling.

"It's not a real birthday if you don't make me want to kill you."

Chanyeol stayed silent, he didn’t move. He was still in his bed, on the side, his back was facing Kyungsoo.

"The others are gone. Kai is waiting for me. And Baekhyun is on the couch." He said soflty but Chanyeol still didn’t say a word. Was he sulking like a 5 years old? Yes, definitely. He was angry. Furious with Kyungsoo, but especially with himself. And his heart was doing stupid things in his chest.

And... well... he ruined Soo's birthday.

Well, actually, they ruined it.

The two idiots they are.

"Well… I wanted to know if you were still alive. I would have been frustrated not to have the joy of killing you with my own hands." Knowing Kyungsoo, that was the closest thing to an excuse.

"Kai is probably disturbed for life."

Chanyeol hummed, like he didn’t care.

"And Baekhyun is sad."

…

_Kyungsoo is testing your limits you giant moron._

_Resist big guy._

"Maybe you can comfort Kai while I comfort Baekhyun? hm? Sounds good to me."

_No, no, no, no don’t smile Chanyeol, resist, resist the temptation to smile._

_Come on, where’s you mental strenght you weak giant yoda??_

Yeah, he smiled at Soo after three seconds of resistance.

"Go hug him."

"Go talk to him."

"You should follow your own advice Chan, for once it's not that stupid." Soo chuckled.

"You should do the same. Now, get out of my house. And don’t do anything stupid… unless it’s called Kai." He said softly, hiding the half of his head in his pillow.

"Oh, actually. He kissed Luhan. Good night Chan'."

... he hates Soo.

A normal day in ChanSoo’s life.

(YEAH KYUNGSOO IS IN FACT AN ANGEL TADADAM)

Well well well, I spent some time developing the ChanSoo relationship,

AND NOW BACK TO CHANBAEK .¸¸.


	11. ELEVEN

Chanyeol felt guilty and after having hesitated for a long time, he got up to go into the living room. He tried to call Baekhyun in a low voice, but he didn’t answer.

"Baek ? Baek… you’re sleeping?"

Dumbest question ever.

He approached and found Baekhyun sleeping on the couch like a little puppy. Chanyeol smiled at him, the vision that Baekhyun offered him was more than adorable. His blond hair was messy and his legs were spread out, one falling off the couch.

He carried him to his bed and changed his clothes to put him in his pyjamas, it was way more comfortable than sleeping in jeans, before snuggling him in his blankets like a baby. He sat at the edge of his bed to look at him for a moment. Baekhyun was more and more beautiful, it should be illegal to look like that. No matter how bright the apartment was, whether it was powerful or not, the light was always attracted to Baekhyun. Chanyeol loved it because it offered him beautiful shows. He could look at him for hours, days, weeks, years, without ever getting tired of it.

He kissed the corner of his lips before rising. His movement was stopped by Baekhyun who grabbed his arm.

"Baek." He tried to remove his arm, but Baekhyun had more strength than he’d think.

He whispered some incomprehensible words in his sleep and unwittingly cooperated, he turned into his bed, carrying Chanyeol’s arm with him. His arm imprisoned by Baekhyun’s hold, he slipped shyly at his side.

"I love you Channie." The blond curled up happily against Chanyeol, his back against the bust of the taller.

Boom, his heart missed a beat.

"Me too Baek." He said with a sad smile. "Me too."

Chanyeol surrounded the petite frame with his strong arms, quickly letting himself be carried away by the warmth of the smaller.

***

"You should take a break."

The voice caught Chanyeol off guard and startled him. He hit his knees against his desk and the shock caused him to mutter some insults to himself. Baekhyun materialized at the door of his office, all smiling.

"Baek? What are you doing here?"

"I brought lunch." He said while shaking the bag of food he was holding in his hand.

Chanyeol didn’t know how to thank him. The past two days he was nothing more than a ghost and didn’t have a second to offer Baekhyun, and yet here he is, in his office, with lunch. Especially since it was perfect timing, the last meal that Chanyeol had was a poor salad and that wasn’t enough for a big boy like him.

Chanyeol’s office was a huge mess. There were papers all over his desk, in every way, even on the floor. He had to store the archives of the last ten years in databases and it was really boring. So Baekhyun was the perfect distraction, the smell of food invaded the room and his stomach began to growl even more when he realized that Baekhyun had brought burgers. Chanyeol's favorites. He could kiss him right now, this small boy was really an angel.

"Thank you Baek, really." He smiled at his roommate who wasn’t only an angel, but who really looked like one. He wore a white blouse stuck in a black slim, several buttons were open and let glimpse his collarbones. He was ethereal.

"Sure, no prob Channie. I wanted to see you anyway."

They’ve never spent more than a day without seeing each other, so two is a record. Chanyeol left early in the morning when Baekhyun was still asleep, returned late at night when Baekhyun was already asleep and in the daytime he had his head in the archives and databases.

"I’m sorry, Baek, these papers are driving me crazy." It wasn’t a scoop, Chanyeol hated administrative work, he hated his job, he hated being locked up in an office all day and being talked to only to ask him to do things. He hated his computer, which crashed once every two hours. He can’t count the number of times he wanted to throw it out the window.

"It's okay, really." He smiled, but it wasn’t one of his usual smiles. He had nothing of a happy smile, he looked more melancholic.

"You okay?"

"I... I just wonder... do you... hate me?"

"What? Why would I hate you?"

"Because Kai chose me and I kissed Luhan."

Chanyeol's guts twisted in his belly. So he had kissed Luhan and, damn it, it hurt more to hear it from Baekhyun than he would have imagined.

"But it was just a game you know. Kai apologized when you left."

"And for Luhan?"

Yeah, because that was the part he was most interested in. He felt a little sadistic, but he wanted to know if Baekhyun liked it.

"It was just a kiss for the game." Baekhyun’s voice was weak and his eyes were looking at the ground like a child being yelled at.

It was just a kiss for the game, as it was just a kiss to calm Chanyeol down, nothing more. Baekhyun’s words were like punches in his stomach.

_Come on big guy_

_Stop acting like a crazy not-boyfriend._

Chanyeol smiled and tried to put aside his inner feelings to reassure Baekhyun.

"I don’t blame you, Baek, please look at me." He gently stroked the blond’s cheek. "If anyone has done anything wrong here, it’s me. And I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted like that."

"Then why did you do it?"

"Because I can’t stand-" _you can’t stand the idea that he can kiss someone else, that he can look at someone else, that he might be interest in someone else_ \- "alcohol. I preferred to go to bed."

_Pussy._

_Kyungsoo is right, you're a pussy._

"Oh, okay. So you don't hate me?"

"No, of course not Baek."

The smaller got up to sit on Chanyeol’s lap and give him a hug.

"I love you Channie."

He should be happy to have a best friend like Baekhyun, but he couldn’t help being hurt. Those few words hurt him more than anything. Chanyeol remained silent, playing with Baekhyun’s hair to distract himself.

"And you? Do you love me?"

_Oh yes Baekhyun, you have no idea._

"Of course."

"Then prove it."

"What?"

"Prove it."

Did he just dream or did his voice suddenly become authoritarian? If so, that was the sexiest thing he ever heard. Chanyeol was confused, surprised at the demand.

"How?"

He was expecting a verbal answer, he was expecting Baekhyun to ask him to come home for a video game day, but instead he felt Baekhyun’s hand touch his hand delicately. He took it to lead it south.

Chanyeol’s eyes widened open when he realized that he had just laid his hand on Baekhyun’s crotch.

"Kyungsoo told me-"

He didn't give him time to finish his sentence that he stoop up suddenly. He had to get away from the smaller, not comfortable at all with the idea of the blond sitting on his lap, especially when all these actions were dictated by Do fucking Kyungsoo.

"Stop listening to Kyungsoo, fuck." He screamed, a mixture of panic and anger.

_What were you thinking, hm?_

Of course he naively listened to everything Kyungsoo told him without realizing the consequences of his actions on others. On Chanyeol.

"Sorry, I-"

"Get out!"

"What?"

"GET. OUT."

"But I-"

"Please, Baekhyun, go. I’m sick of this job. I’m tired of Kyungsoo and I’m done with you." He kept yelling. He saw Baekhyun’s eyes fill with tears and the urge to run towards him to take him in his arms was eating him inside. But he didn't, he remained behind his seat without moving.

"I'm sorry. I... I just wanted to"- He wiped his tears with the sleeve of his blouse while sniffing. "I'm sorry."

_What a way to hold a conversation._

He watched Baekhyun disappear from his field of vision, not immediately realizing that tears were wetting his cheeks. Tears of frustration. He wiped them quickly and went back to work.


	12. TWELVE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sorry, i'm a drama whore  
> BUT I PROMISE THE REST WILL BE EXCITING  
> HIN HIN
> 
> (thank you for the kudos, i appreciate it  
> love you)

_"You're the most idiotic giant I've ever met, you stupid moron."_

Yeah thank you Kyungsoo.

He sighed, he was already 9pm and he still had a ton of work to do. He could no longer concentrate, since their 'fight', Baekhyun occupied all these thoughts. He couldn’t eat, he couldn’t even force himself. He had no appetite, whenever he thought of the fact that he had intentionally made Baekhyun cry making him sick.

_You know what? Fuck it._

He left his mess behind and left his office. He went straight to his apartment, not sure to find Baekhyun there.

And he was right, he found a desperately empty apartment. He must have been really mad at him. Chanyeol knew from experience that Baekhyun couldn't sleep anywhere but in his bed, so to sleep elsewhere he needed a good reason.

_You really screwed up really bad this time big guy._

Then he decided to go straight to Kyungsoo's without warning him. He didn't plan to stay, he just wanted to find Baekhyun and go back home with him so they could talk. However, he didn't expect to find what he found behind Kyungsoo’s door.

"Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun stood behind Kyungsoo in an outfit Chanyeol had never seen before. He was fully clothed in leather, his blond hair was now black and his eyes were underlined with some Burgundy makeup (it suited him perfectly). Chanyeol was speechless. Why? Why all of this? Another Soo's idea, for sure.

"What do you want?" Chanyeol came back to earth, he tried to get in but Kyungsoo blocked his way.

"I... I..." He looked for his words, amazed by Baekhyun who no longer looked like... Baekhyun. At all. He was smoking hot, nothing to do with his adorable blond version.

"You... you.... what?" Soo mocked him with a dumb expression.

"I wanted to talk to Baekhyun."

"Sorry but not tonight. We're going out tonight."

Ohhh that explains the look and makeup. But, wait, what? why? where? No.

"And you're not invited."

Before the door closed, Chanyeol blocked it with his foot.

"Please Kyungsoo."

"No, Chanyeol. Go home."

And let them out without knowing where they’re going dressed like that? No fucking way.

"Baekhyun." He begged with his eyes, but the latter lowered his head before disappearing into the bathroom.

So it's like that? He should leave Baekhyun in the hands of Kyungsoo and Kai and return home by himself? Fine, what more could he do anyway? It's not like he could force Kyungsoo to let him in or Baekhyun to forgive him. Even Kai refused to look him.

He admited defeat and felt his heart begin to cry. He walked to his car like a death row inmate (dramatic much??).

The apartment was too empty and too quiet. Chanyeol hated that. He hated not having Baekhyun around and he was sure he wouldn’t be able to sleep tonight. He was worried, but above all he tortured his mind. What if he meets someone tonight? With his look, he'll won’t go unnoticed.

Damn, it’s such a selfish thought.

_Since when are you so selfish?_

_Oh yes, you've always been._

_You really don't deserve Baekhyun, you should just let him have fun and meet someone who is worth it._

Asleep on the couch, stunned by his day, he woke up with a pain in his back. He groaned and rubbed his eyes.

"Channie?"

It was his imagination, right? He was so desperate that he heard Baekhyun's voice in his head, it's pathetic. Really pathetic.

"Channie?"

_Oh come on, stop it, shut up stupid brain._

He finally opened his eyes and-

"Oh fuck, you-" Baekhyun was really there, a few inches from his face. He could feel his breath against his face for a second before he moved away. "You scared me, sorry... What... what are you doing here? Fuck, is it morning already? I didn't hear my alarm clock, fuck, my boss is going to kill m-"

"No, no, it's past midnight."

Chanyeol frowned. Midnight of that day or the next day? Shit, did he sleep for a whole day? Or did Baekhyun come back early?

"Kyungsoo told me to stay, but I wasn't having fun."

In another situation, Chanyeol would have laughed because it is surely the most 'insolent act' of Baekhyun, what a rebel.

"He stayed with Kai, I think they... you know... they love each other... a lot." He said shyly.

_Yes Baek, we know what you mean._

_Fucking finally._

_Note to yourself, send a 'I TOLD YOU BITCH' to Kyungsoo tomorrow._

Chanyeol folded his legs to make some room for Baekhyun on the couch.

"I'm sorry Baek, I was a complete idiot, I didn't think what I said."

"So ... aren't you done with me?" He asked with a little voice. It was so paradoxical with his current look, damn it, it was sexy.

"No, of course not. I really meant it when I told you I loved you Baek, you're my best friend." Yeah, best friend. "But please stop listening to Kyungsoo. I don’t want him forcing you to do things you don’t want to do. I know you two talk about... things and he gives you advice, but when Kyungsoo tells you to do these things to me, it’s just to annoy me. Do you understand?"

The smaller listened to Chanyeol's words. "So, didn't you like the kiss?"

"I liked it." His words went too fast for his brain, bye. "I mean... I liked it, but you don't have to force yourself to do it just because someone's angry. You have to do it when you want to and only to someone you love."

"Oh, okay."

"It's like... you know... the rest. Just do it with someone you love and who loves you. That’s important, okay?"

Baekhyun nodded like a good kid. If he has to let Baekhyun go, he can at least give him some good advice. He is too precious to suffer.

"You may have talked about everything with Kyungsoo, but wait until you find someone good to try everything and ask her or him to prove her or his love to you, okay?"

"Okay." He smiled. "Thank you Channie." Then he pulled him in a hug.

_Yeah thank you Channie._

This is so bitter it hurts.

"And Baek?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm really sorry, for everything."

"It's okay Channie." He smiled again and Chanyeol could swear it was the prettiest thing in the world. "I'm going to bed now."

"Good night Baek."

"You too Channie." He said while getting up.

"And Baek?"

"Don't tell me you're sorry again or I'll hit you." Chanyeol chuckled and shook his head.

"No no. I just like your new style."

"Oh, thank you." He turned around before Chanyeol could see his cheeks blushing.

He really liked this new style. Especially this pants. Or is it Baekhyun who rolls his ass while walking?

Anyway, the view was nice.


	13. THIRTEEN

Chanyeol was relieved. He had a good talk with Baekhyun and even though he was sad, he felt lighter. He sighed comfortably while repositioning himself in his bed, on the right side as usual.

He opened an eye when his alarm rang. He would give anything to sleep a few more hours, but unfortunately he knew that another intense day awaited him and that he really had to finish the archives. His boss was a patient man, but he was his boss and he could fire him at any time if he wasn’t able to do a task in a given time. He sighed, slowly becoming aware. He had to get up and, as usual, he had to deal with a small morning problem in the south. Damn human body system.

He felt a breath in his neck.

His heart panicked and he froze on his spot. He swore he went to bed alone last night, he didn’t go out… Oh shit, he has a doubt now. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He started to panic a bit, so he turned around slowly, afraid to make a move too abrupt and wake up the stranger, and he discovered… Baekhyun asleep against him.

What the ???

He didn't hear him coming. Did he have a nightmare last night or something like that? He gently shook the smaller to wake him up.

"Baek? Baek you okay?"

Baekhyun yawned with a wide mouth.

_Wow, impressive._

_Oh shut up._

"Channie, what time is it?"

"6am. I have to go to work."

"Awhhh." Baekhyun didn't like this idea and surrounded the waist of the taller, bringing his body closer to his. "Don't go."

_No no no no no bad idea Baekhyun._

"I don’t have the ch… ahhh."

The smaller had just passed his knee right on Chanyeol's erection. He really cursed those damn morning erections.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked still half asleep.

"N.. no, it’s okay."

He did it again and Chanyeol put a firm hand on Baekhyun’s thigh to stop him. The latter moaned at the sensation. Oh freaking hell, that was hot.

"I have to go, Baekhyun."

The smaller got up and used his strength to tackle the taller against his bed. Once Chanyeol was on his back, he climbed on top of him with a victorious smile.

"No, you stay."

Chanyeol didn't have time to understand what was happening that the smaller was already attacking his neck, licking it in all its length. Chanyeol’s hand found its place in Baekhyun’s hair and pulled them every time the smaller bit his neck. The pressure made Baekhyun moan every single time and Chanyeol was once again stunned. Did he like that? Fuck, it was too much for Chanyeol.

He switched their positions, Baekhyun was now under Chanyeol, at his mercy.

The smaller surrounded Chanyeol’s waist with his legs while Chanyeol began rubbing his erection against Baekhyun's. The friction between the two was so intense that they started moaning with one voice. Chanyeol had one hand in Baekhyun’s hair and the other under his thigh. The taller was using his grip in Baekhyun's hair to get a better access to his neck. With each contact, Baekhyun moaned louder and Chanyeol could no longer hold back from marking him.

"Baek", he groaned. "Baek… look at... me." He tried to articulate between his breaths.

The smaller opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol, his pupils were dilated, full of lust. His brown hair was glued to his forehead, his mouth was wide open and his moans filled the apartment. What a beautiful mess.

"Channie… I…" Chanyeol kissed his lips. A true kiss, passionate and somewhat messy, but real. He knew that Baekhyun was close and he felt the same warmth in his lower belly. He continued his frictions as Baek sank his nails into Chan's back. They were very very very close to their orga-

"Channie ?"

"Channie ?"

"CHANNIE ???"

"Wha-"

He opened his eyes, shaken by Baekhyun. What is…

"What?"

"Channie, your alarm has been ringing for five minutes, stop ittttttt." He pouted.

…

It was a dream.

Is he supposed to be relieved or disappointed? 'cause he really doesn't know what he was supposed to feel right now.

"Oh okay, sorry, Baek. Go to bed."

Chanyeol sighed as he dropped on his bed.

_It was a dream._

_It was just a dream._

_What a way to wake up._

(aha so cliché)


	14. FOURTEEN

Chanyeol was relieved. He had a good talk with Baekhyun and even though he was sad, he felt lighter. He sighed comfortably while repositioning himself in his bed, on the right side as usual.

He opened an eye when his alarm rang. He would give anything to sleep a few more hours, but unfortunately he knew that another intense day awaited him and that he really had to finish the archives. His boss was a patient man, but he was his boss and he could fire him at any time if he wasn’t able to do a task in a given time. He sighed, slowly becoming aware. He had to get up and, as usual, he had to deal with a small morning problem in the south. Damn human body system.

He felt a breath in his neck.

His heart panicked and he froze on his spot. He swore he went to bed alone last night, he didn’t go out… Oh shit, he has a doubt now. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. He started to panic a bit, so he turned around slowly, afraid to make a move too abrupt and wake up the stranger, and he discovered… Baekhyun asleep against him.

What the ???

He didn't hear him coming. Did he have a nightmare last night or something like that? He gently shook the smaller to wake him up.

"Baek? Baek you okay?"

Baekhyun yawned with a wide mouth.

_Wow, impressive._

_Oh shut up._

"Channie, what time is it?"

"6am. I have to go to work."

"Awhhh." Baekhyun didn't like this idea and surrounded the waist of the taller, bringing his body closer to his. "Don't go."

_No no no no no bad idea Baekhyun._

"I don’t have the ch… ahhh."

The smaller had just passed his knee right on Chanyeol's erection. He really cursed those damn morning erections.

"What? Did I hurt you?" He asked still half asleep.

"N.. no, it’s okay."

He did it again and Chanyeol put a firm hand on Baekhyun’s thigh to stop him. The latter moaned at the sensation. Oh freaking hell, that was hot.

"I have to go, Baekhyun."

The smaller got up and used his strength to tackle the taller against his bed. Once Chanyeol was on his back, he climbed on top of him with a victorious smile.

"No, you stay."

Chanyeol didn't have time to understand what was happening that the smaller was already attacking his neck, licking it in all its length. Chanyeol’s hand found its place in Baekhyun’s hair and pulled them every time the smaller bit his neck. The pressure made Baekhyun moan every single time and Chanyeol was once again stunned. Did he like that? Fuck, it was too much for Chanyeol.

He switched their positions, Baekhyun was now under Chanyeol, at his mercy.

The smaller surrounded Chanyeol’s waist with his legs while Chanyeol began rubbing his erection against Baekhyun's. The friction between the two was so intense that they started moaning with one voice. Chanyeol had one hand in Baekhyun’s hair and the other under his thigh. The taller was using his grip in Baekhyun's hair to get a better access to his neck. With each contact, Baekhyun moaned louder and Chanyeol could no longer hold back from marking him.

"Baek", he groaned. "Baek… look at... me." He tried to articulate between his breaths.

The smaller opened his eyes and looked at Chanyeol, his pupils were dilated, full of lust. His brown hair was glued to his forehead, his mouth was wide open and his moans filled the apartment. What a beautiful mess.

"Channie… I…" Chanyeol kissed his lips. A true kiss, passionate and somewhat messy, but real. He knew that Baekhyun was close and he felt the same warmth in his lower belly. He continued his frictions as Baek sank his nails into Chan's back. They were very very very close to their orga-

"Channie ?"

"Channie ?"

"CHANNIE ???"

"Wha-"

He opened his eyes, shaken by Baekhyun. What is…

"What?"

"Channie, your alarm has been ringing for five minutes, stop ittttttt." He pouted.

…

It was a dream.

Is he supposed to be relieved or disappointed? 'cause he really doesn't know what he was supposed to feel right now.

"Oh okay, sorry, Baek. Go to bed."

Chanyeol sighed as he dropped on his bed.

_It was a dream._

_It was just a dream._

_What a way to wake up._

(aha so cliché)


	15. FIFTEEN

Baek couldn’t back to sleep. After waking Chan up, he returned to his room with the hope that he could enjoy these two hours before going to university, but impossible to go back to sleep. Lying on his back, he looks at the ceiling, but his thoughts are noisy. He thinks of Chan and wonders what he dreamed of to call his name that way. It drives him nuts, he can’t answer his questions.

_It’s stupid._

He gets lost in his thoughts for the rest of the morning, even in class he can’t concentrate, he's only half present and doesn’t answer when somebody talk to him. The only thing he needs is to find Soo, Kai and Jongdae, because he needs answers. Anyway, he goes to the café near the campus during his break to meet his friends with the hope that they can help him.

The three friends are already seated at a table. Kyungsoo and Kai are sitting next to each other talking and Jongdae, well, he's lost in the contemplation of his beautiful boyfriend. The only reason Jongdae spends all his free time here is because Minseok works there.

"Hey guys!"

Three pairs of eyes land on Baekhyun as he takes the free seat next to Jondgae and in front of Kai. He smiles faintly at the three friends.

"How are you? How’d it go last night?"

_Ugh, yeah, last night._

Baekhyun blames himself for abandoning Kyungsoo and Kai when they had kindly invited him, but he needed to see Chan.

Kai seems to feel Baek's discomfort, so he smiles at him. "It’s okay you know, we get it." Kyungsoo makes a face at Kai’s words. Perhaps he would have preferred that Baekhyun had fun by himself and let Chan wait a little longer.

"Yeah, he apologized. He works a lot, he’s on edge, so he didn’t really mean what he said." Baekhyun looks at Kyungsoo because of the three he's the most stoic. He knows him well, he knows he’s not the type to lie, he says what he thinks and doesn't care if the others like it or not.

"Yeah, that’s right, he works a lot." Sarcasm. "We all work a lot, our exams are coming up, but that doesn’t make us assholes." The voice is as hard as the expression on his face. Baekhyun swallows his saliva, disappointed. He doesn’t want to be in the middle of Soo and Chan, they’re both his friends and he doesn’t want to have the ass between two chairs.

"Soo, he's-"

"Stop making excuses for him, Baek." Soo interrupts him, irritated by Baekhyun’s behavior. When it comes to Chanyeol, he always defends him, against everything and everybody. Even when Chan is a real asshole, Baek always manages to find him mitigating circumstances. It’s annoying. "It’s been days, he hasn’t found five minutes in his _minister’s schedule_ to apologize to Kai." The memory of the birthday party is still there.

"It's okay Kyung', he'll come when he has the time." Kai is an angel, so empathetic and not spiteful at all. Fortunately, he's here, Baekhyun feels very comfortable when he's in the same room as him, he has the power to calm everyone down, especially Kyungsoo. Kai manages to break the latter's shell, and that is exceptional.

"Whatever." Kyungsoo yields and it’s the first time. He rolls his eyes, but as soon as he looks at Kai, he smiles. Wow. Baekhyun wouldn’t believe it if he hadn’t seen it with his own eyes.

Baekhyun is a little disappointed that the conversation ends like that, he doesn't have the answers he was looking for but he doesn't dare to raise the subject. He looks down and sadly sips his americano.

"Are you sure you’re alright?" Thanks Kai, he’s really a gift from heaven. Baek hesitates a few seconds before talking.

"Something happened this morning." He says, unsure. He doesn’t really know how to explain it and even if he's eager to have answers and the opinion of his friends, at the same time he's afraid of being disappointed.

"OH REALLY? WAS IT SEXUAL? OH MY GOD!" Obviously, it attracts Jongdae's attention, it also attracts the attention of everyone in the café as Dae isn't known for his discretion.

Baek blushes when he feels all the glances on them. "Shhhh." He hides his cheeks in his hands. "It wasn’t... sexual."

"Oh, nevermind." Jongdae sighs and resumes his initial position, his eyes are resting again on his boyfriend who's cleaning a table, offering him a view of choice and Jongdae plans to record it in his memory.

The other three aren't even surprised anymore, even before dating Minseok he was like that. He used to come here everyday to watch the handsome waiter. Anyway, they learned not to pay attention.

"What happened?"

"It’s Chanyeol. I think he dreamt of me and... and he shouted my name."

"OHHH!" Jondgae shouts, startling the three friends.

"SHIT DAE." This asshole almost gave heart attacks to the three students and Kyungsoo isn't happy with that. He death glances at him while Kai laughs at Dae’s antics.

"Sorry" (he says without being sorry) "So... he shouted your name, okay. It was what kind of scream?" Jondgae arches an eyebrow, his total attention is placed on Baekhyun who's still all red.

"I... I don’t know." How could he know that? A scream is a scream, right?

"Was it a 'BAAAEKKK'?" Once again, all the customers turn to the four boys. Jondgae just screamed as if Baek was dying on the road, hit by a truck.

"No." My God, he wants to disappear into a hole and the worst is yet to come.

"Okay, so it was an 'awh baaaek'?" He moans exaggeratedly and it’s so convincing that Minseok can’t help but look in their direction.

Baekhyun is even redder, if that’s possible. Kyungsoo just wants to plant his fork somewhere on Jongdae so he’ll shut up and Kai always laughs.

"So? The second, hm?" He raises his eyebrows suggestively, he's amused by the situation and very interested.

"I don’t know." Beyond his embarrassment, he’s still confused. "It’s more the second, but less... Jongdae."

"OH MY GOD."

"Dae, shut up or I’ll feed you to the dogs."

"So what does that mean?"

"He had a good dream with you." Kai is looking for the right words to not scare Baekhyun, as well as Kyungsoo. The two friends want to reassure him.

"So I wouldn’t die in his dream?"

"No, not at all, on the contrary, you were... very alive."

"Okay, but why did he scream then?" Baekhyun frowns.

"You must have been doing... activities."

"What activities?" He thinks and pouts, but no matter what he looks for, he doesn’t find an activity where Chan has to shout his name.

Jondgae, on the other hand, watches the two of them struggle to find the right words.

"He was fucking you, Baek." And that’s how you throw all Kyungsoo and Kai’s efforts into the fire.

"DAE!"

"WHAT? IT’S TRUE!"

Baekhyun remains frozen in his seat. Did he really dream about that? Now that he says it, it seems logical.

"Listen, Baek, it happens sometimes when you’re very tired."

"Yes, you live together so you are the person he sees most often, it’s normal that he dreams of you from time to time." Kaisoo tries to reassure Baekhyun as best they can. Learning that your best friend has erotic dreams is one thing, but when you best friend has erotic dreams about him is another thing.

"Or maybe he just really wants to fuck you."

"DAE!" Soo doesn’t know what’s keeping him from burning Jongdae alive, oh yeah, they’re in public.

"WHAT? MAYBE IT’S TRUE!"

"Shut up."

"All right, you’re not funny anyway." He sighs, vexed. He has better things to do anyway, he still has twenty minutes before his next class and he plans to use them to look at his own work of art.

"Listen, Baekhyun, you should talk to him about it, okay? It’s human, it happens." Soo smiles at the puppy who nods. He knows he’s right, he has to talk to Chan to find out what he thinks.

"Okay, I’m going now."

"Okay, good luck. And call us when you’re done."

"And use condoms." Dae laughs before he gets hit on the top of his head.

"Fucking finally." 

Chan had just finished entering the last file in the database, the last one in that long damn list, the last one forever.

He drops a victory scream while pressing 'enter', recording all his work, now finished. Three days that he was in trouble, three long days and long evenings on this fucking task, so his relief is huge. He smiles at himself, yes, he is proud, happy, relieved of a heavy responsibility.

He sinks against the back of his chair with a smile that won’t leave his lips. His eyes close, he needs to rest a little.

 _Just a few minutes._

He deserves it after spending three nights far too short for his taste. His body is injured, all his muscles are petrified and tired and his mind is foggy, so he takes just 5 minutes, no one will blame him. Right?

Well, he’s been asleep longer than expected.

His senses come back to life and force him to wake up after a while. It’s strange, he feels a funny sensation, a pleasant one, going through his body. Maybe he’s still out, his nap must have done him more good than he thought. His spirits slowly return and he gradually regains consciousness.

He yawns heavily and a laugh surprises him, he almost fell from his seat.

"Can’t you fucking tell me when you come into my office?" His eyes are on his colleague, a secretary he knows well. From day one, she follows him around like a little dog.

The fact that she was in his office while he was sleeping gives him cold sweats. Yet, she is cute, very cute. Small, with almond eyes and a luscious mouth. She’s totally Chan’s type... or rather she was. She’s also nice, she always tries to be sweet with Chan but Chan doesn’t like being forced into a conversation or a situation. Yeah, he knows she likes him, she has already asked him to go for a drink several times, but he always refused, he doesn't want to give her false hope.

"Did you want something?"

"Maybe." She responds with a seductive smile. He really wants to roll his eyes. "I wanted to know if you needed help, but apparently I'm late." The thought is kind and if she had come a day before, he would have accepted her help with great pleasure.

"Yes, but thank you anyway."

"You did a good job. You know, I think you deserve a break." She blinks as she gently approaches him.

"Yeah, I think I can get home early." If only she'd understand what Chan was trying to say, but she continues to walk in his direction until her knees touch Chan’s.

She puts one hand on his torso, Chan looks at her confused. She really has nerve. "Listen Seugli, I-" She puts a finger on Chan’s lips so he’ll shut up. He doesn’t really know what he’s supposed to do right now, he should get up and tell her to fuck off, but at the same time he freezes in his seat. And, well, he’d be lying if he said he’s not a little excited.

"You should take a break." She repeats in a velvet voice before getting on her knees and Chan’s brain disconnects immediately.

He hears the zip of his pants and immediately closes his eyes, denying the fact that his dick is already half hard. Fucking hormones. He really wants to deny, but his dick has a hard time not to twitch when she touches him. One of her hands caresses his thigh while she takes him in her mouth.

"Fuck."

He still refuses to look at her, he tries to keep his thoughts empty and not let himself be affected by her. He bites his lip harshly, he doesn't want to moan at the warm sensation that circles his dick, he really doesn't want it but he feels the uncontrollable coming.

"What the fuck are you doing?!"

He frowns, of course he opened his mouth, but those aren't his words.

_Oh, wait._

A wind of panic capturs Chan's body when he sees Baek's shape. He’s all glorious and luminous as usual, but his expression is unreadable. Chan tries to get up and in his movement he pushes Seugli. Baekhyun looks at them, one after the other, with a disgusted grimace. "You could at least lock the fucking door."

"Wait Baek-" Not to be dramatic, but he really wants to die right now. This is the first time Baekhyun has looked at him that way, and now he knows he hates it. "You fucking get out!" He yells at her while he puts his pants on, he'll deal with her later.

Baekhyun isn't gone, he's still in the same spot, but his back is now turned and his head is down.

"Put your dick back in your pants before you talk to me." Chan is so panicked and on the verge of tears that he half listens, he doesn't even perceive the coldness in Baekhyun’s words.

"I I I don’t know what happened. I, I had finished my-" A tear escapes from his eye to roll along his cheek.

"You don't know what happened?" Baekhyun laughs. Oh, not a sweet little laugh, but a real bitter one. "I’ll tell you, you get sucked in your office by... a girl? You love girls? I thought you were fucking gay." The more he talks, the more his voice hits Chanyeol really bad in his stomach. He didn’t ask for that, he just wanted to take a fucking nap, but he's unable to speak without stuttering. He’s also a little confused, why did he think he was gay? He’s only been with girls in high school, even though he hasn’t had many girlfriends.

"Who is she anyway? Your girlfriend? Your fuck buddy? You lied to me about something else?" He sounded very mad, it's a first. Baek is a calm nature who speaks openly about things, not the kind to start shouting. And really it's kinda scary.

"No-Nothing. She's just- I was sleeping." Chan looks broken. When he cries he looks like an abandoned puppy with big wet eyes and shaky lips (he's really pretty when he cries btw), and this vision breaks all hearts, especially Baekhyun's. But this time, he doesn’t want to hear anything and rolls his eyes.

"Anyway, I just wanted to give you that." He gives him a little bag from Minseok’s coffee shop. Baekhyun came to give him a pastry, for fuck’s sake. "Eat it before or after you... finish with your girlfriend, I don’t care."

"Baek. She's... she's not my girlfriend, sh-"

"I told you, I don't care."

And he walked away, leaving Chanyeol alone in his office with his eyes to cry and that pastry to remind him that Baekhyun is the most important person of his life.

_Fuck it._

Kyungsoo and Kai received the unexpected visit of a crying Baekhyun on the doorstep and looked after him all evening.

After several hours, the boy fell asleep, his face drowned by his tears. He looks peaceful now that he's asleep, but Kai can’t help but look at Kyungsoo with a worried look. The latter sent it back.

"What can we do?"

"We wait until tomorrow, so he can explain what happened."

"Okay" Kai sighs sadly. Kyungsoo squeezes his hand.

"Don't worry, come here." He pulls him in a kiss, delicate and nice, warm and soft. "He'll be okay." Kai nods and kisses Kyungsoo again.


	16. SIXTEEN

It was a difficult morning for Baekhyun. He woke up with unknown feelings that eat away at his heart and brain. Disoriented in a room that is not his with a fucking headache, but especially he is alone. He looked for Chanyeol, before he remembered.

He isn't here.

He feels weak, like shit, like a human wreck.

"Oh, you're awake."

Oh right, he's at Kai's.

"You should eat something."

Baekhyun remains silent, he doesn't even meet the dancer's gaze, preferring to look intensely at the ceiling. He's surprised when he feels lips in contact with his cheek and when he turns his wide eyes, he meets Kai’s sweet smile.

He really understands why Kyungsoo loves him. He is kind and has a golden heart. Chanyeol is... was (?) like that too, funny, kind, Baekhyun was the center of all his attention.

And without realizing it, tears run down his cheek.

"Hey, why you crying?"

"Those fucking tears are flowing by themselves." He sniffs and quickly wipes his tears.

Kyungsoo appears in the room with a plate of pancakes, Baekhyun’s favorite dish. And even if the smell inside the small room is really really really delicious, Baekhyun has no appetite.

"Eat, you'll feel better." Baekhyun sincerely hopes it's true, so he’s forcing himself to eat a little bit. "So, what happened?" The deep voice that resonates in the room is soft and tender, it gives him trust. So he tells what happened in every detail in front of two dumbfounded and confused, at the same time, pairs of eyes.

"Were you jealous?"

"What, no? Why?"

"You saw Chanyeol with someone else and you felt angry. It's look like jealousy to me."

"It's not!" Baekhyun suddenly shouts. "He lied to me!"

"About what?"

"He likes girls!"

"He always liked girls, Baekhyun."

"But he said he loved me."

"He loves you."

"No! No, you don’t understand." Uncontrollable sobbing takes possession of Baekhyun, frustrated that Kyungsoo doesn't want to understand, that he doesn't stop contradicting him, that his head still hurts him and that his whole body hurts the fuck too. He's very frustrated of everything right now and he can't stop crying.

"Baek, please calm down and breathe."

"I thought he loved me." He's still crying, but this time he has his head on Kyungsoo’s lap. "He told me and I thought it was true."

This view breaks Kai’s heart, who feels totally powerless. He doesn’t know what to say or what to do to fix the situation. When he looks at Kyungsoo, he can see the same feeling in his black cat eyes. So he takes the two in a big hug, it's the only thing that he can do for the moment.

"You can stay here as long as you want, okay?" Baekhyun nods slightly. "Rest, we’ll talk later."

So that’s what it feels like to be heartbroken?

Baekhyun's really starting to wonder if it’s worth loving someone if it’s to end up like this, crying for hours in the bed of one of his best friends. It's pathetic and degrading. His mind is totally overwhelmed by his tears and every time he thinks of Chanyeol, he wants to cry again and again.

He hates it.

He’ll never love anyone again.

He’s been crying for hours. His eyes are ready to explode, they are red and irritated. He no longer recognizes himself, when he meets a mirror he feels that it's reflecting someone else.

_Stop._

_You're not gonna stay like that. No fucking way._

He takes his phone and types "how to heal a broken heart" on Google, looking for valuable advice that could maybe help him.

He opens a conversation topic and starts reading the answers.

_"Drink!!!!"_

_"Go out with your friends and have fun"_

_"Go dance, have a drink and bring in a stranger for some funfunny time(s) ;)"_

Baekhuyn sighs, this idea was stupid. He doesn't want to dance, he doesn't drink and he doesn't want to see his friends. He’s on track to die in this bed, drowned in tears.

He throws his phone a little further, but not too much. Even if he doesn’t want to think about him, he is waiting for Chanyeol. He will call him, right? Or at least send him a message. Even if he doesn’t intend to answer, he just wants a message. Not necessarily a long message, even an emoticon would be enough. It takes, what, one minute to send a message??? One minute is nothing in a lifetime.

Then why??? Why Chan doesn't send anything?

He’s tired of waiting for a message or a call that'll never come, he’s tired of being in this room, in this bed, feeling like shit. He’s not planning on staying here all night, he needs air, something other than these four walls. So he drops his phone on the bed and gets ready to get out. He does his best not to make any noise, not to alert Kyungsoo, because he wants and needs to be alone. Luckily, Kai and Kyungsoo are watching a movie, which gives him the opportunity to escape quickly.

At night the air is always fresh, but Baekhyun loves it. At least he feels something. He shoves his hands in his pockets and walks. He follows a path to the city without knowing where to go, he just walks until he finds a destination. For about twenty minutes he walks through the streets of the city, lit by neon lights. He loves all these lights, when they reflect in the sky and create a variety of colors, it's like a painting.

The silence is suddenly interrupted by music. His attention is focused on a club at the other end of the street. It reminds him of what he read earlier. Maybe he can have some fun there.

So he comes in, not really knowing what he’s expecting.

His first impression? He doesn’t like it.

It smells bad, the music is so loud that it becomes aggressive and there are a lot of people. Some people stare at him, top to bottom, it gives him cold sweat. If Chanyeol was with him, no one would dare look at him that way. And from the moment he thinks of Chanyeol, he wants to leave because he feels that he will quickly get overwhelmed by his emotions

_Come on, not again._

When he gets ready to go, he feels a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you’re new here, right?" The voice belongs to a boy with delicate and charming features.

"Y-Yeah, how you know?"

The stranger smiles, probably amused by Baekhyun’s dumbfounded expression.

"I would have remembered you."

"Oh."

The stranger laughs.

"I'm Minho."

"Baekhyun."

"So, nice to meet you Baekhyun. What brings you here... all alone?"

"I just needed air."

"You didn’t choose the best place for that" He laughs again, "but I’m glad you came in. Come and have a drink, you look like you need it."

"I- I don't drink."

"We have some sodas."

"Oh, okay."

Usually Baekhyun is talkative, but he's so out of his comfort zone that he's no longer able to line up two words. It might also have something to do with that guy Minho. He blindly follows him to the bar, blinking every time he meets his eyes.

"Can we toast?"

"Okay."

"To you, Baekhyun."

_Is he... flirting?_

_No, no._

_He's jut really nice. To everyone._

Baekhyun lowers his head to hide his red cheeks. It’s stupid, it’s not like someone could flirt with him. Anyway, he didn’t come for that and he doesn’t want to get into that kind of game… so why did he blush like that?

It’s really strange to be somewhere without Chanyeol, it’s a new experience. He always protected him from others, and tonight he’s in a club talking to a total stranger. If Chanyeol knew, he’d have a heart attack for sure.

"You have to dance Baek, it’s the best way to forget your problems."

Baekhyun told him everything about Chanyeol. It’s kind of weird, but talking to a stranger is a lot easier than talking to friends. Especially because he has a different look on the story.

He follows Minho to the dance floor. He starts shyly, not used to dance in front of so many people, but, quickly, he lets himself be invaded by music. He knows how to move, thanks to Kai. The latter's an exceptional dancer and he taught him a lot of things to make his body a little more flexible.

For an hour they danced and laughed, but it’s time to go home. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo to realize that he is gone. Who knows how he would react, especially since he left without his phone and didn’t leave a note.

"I should go home."

"You want a ride home? I’ve got my car."

Well, Baekhyun can't refuse that.

"What's your address?"

Once in the car, he gives his address. He realizes that he gave his real address and not Kyungsoo’s once in front of the building.

"Oh shit."

"Is there a problem?"

"No, nothing. I just forgot, you know, Chanyeol is here."

"Oh. Do you want me to come with you? In case he’s still awake?" His question surprises Baekhyun, he didn't expect him to offer to accompany him to his apartment. Not inside actually. For some reason, he blushs. Fortunately, it’s dark, that hides his embarrassment.

"You don’t have to."

"I insist."

"Okay then."

The corridor seems endless. All he hears are his and Minho's footsteps and his heart. It beats fast, really fast. He's really afraid to open the door and come nose to nose with Chanyeol. He stops breathing as he opens the door. The whole apartment is black and silent, he sighs of relief. Chanyeol is either asleep or out, at least he’s not here.

"The way is clear." He laughs and Baekhyun smiles at him.

"Do you... want... I don’t know... drink something?" He didn’t mean to sound so unsteady, but he really wants to thank Minho. He can’t let him go like that and... well he likes his company, it’s also an excuse to keep him a little longer with him. Minho gladly accepts and follows the smaller in the kitchen. He offers him a coke and they start talking again. It’s so simple to talk with Minho, he’s interested in everything. Music, arts, sports, cinema and above all he is interested in Baekhyun.

"Seriously, never?"

"No, never." Baekhyun laughs. He's a virgin, but he's not embarrassed to say it. Since he was a teenager he knew he was different from the others, he didn’t feel the urge or the need to have sex or relationships, so he didn’t force himself.

"Wow, that’s crazy. You must have disappointed a lot of person." Baekhyun shrugged his shoulders before laughing, a 15-year-old girl’s dumb laugh.

_The fuck._

"I don’t know, I’ve never really been attracted to others. Not in that way."

"Really? You’ve never never never been attracted by someone, in that way?"

Baekhyun starts blushing intensely at the sound of Minho’s voice, fuck, he must be really tired to react like that.

But Minho notices it and gets closer to Baekhyun.

"N-No." He forgot the question to be honest.

"No?"

He comes even closer, impossibly closer.

"No."

The atmosphere changes.

The room becomes icy and a raspy voice echoes in the room.

By reflex, Baekhyun pushes Minho before looking for the origin of this voice. Chanyeol, leaning against the wall of the living room. It’s so dark, he can only see his shape in the distance.

"Ch...Chan-" He feels like he can’t breathe anymore, but he has no reason to be impressed. He didn’t do anything wrong after all. "Go back to bed."

"Get the fuck out of my house."

Damn it, his voice is so cold it could kill them on the spot and it scares the fuck of Baek. He fears especially for Minho. He doesn't want him to be hurt by his fault.

"Alright, _we_ get out of your house."

"No, he stays here!"

"No way, I won't leave him with you."

Chanyeol takes a step forward and Baek immediately reacts. He stands in front of Minho, then turns to face him.

"You should come with me Baekhyun." His voice is sweet and everything, but Baekhyun is Baekhyun and Chanyeol always comes first. He has to stay. "You should go."

When he looks at Minho, he can see all the kindness of the boy. He gently strokes Minho's hand, his way to thank him for everything. However, he didn't expect to be kissed. Not in front of Chanyeol.

He freezes when he feels Minho's lips against his. It's so unexpected, Baekhyun can't respond to the kiss. It's not something he want, not now. Maybe he could have been tempted earlier, but not now.

Chanyeol clenches his fist and teeth. He needs all his self control because he really want to hit this asshole. Who the fuck he is??? "Okay, it's over." Out of patience, he takes this guy by the arm and takes him to the door. He throws him out and sincerely hopes he will never cross his path again.

Everything went too fast for Baekhyun and as soon as Chanyeol turns to him again, he hardly swallows his saliva. His legs begin to tremble, nailing him on the spot while his eyes are unable to leave Chanyeol. He’s always quiet against the front door. He doesn't move at all.

"Listen Chanyeol, it’s-" His voice breaks in a second, Chanyeol starts walking towards him with quick and angry steps. Fuck fuck fuck. The closer he is, the more Baekhyun panics. He tries to escape, but quickly finds himself trapped in the kitchen.

_Nowhere to hide._

"It’s... it’s..." His vision blurs, his heart makes him totally deaf and his brain abandons him to his fate. Chanyeol takes advantage of his long legs and all the smaller can do is to firmly grab the kitchen work surface.

And when Chanyeol stands in front of him, he closes his eyes. He doesn't want to see what will happen next.

He just feels a pain. In his lower back.

Everything falls apart and Baekhyun is transported to another world.


End file.
